Break the Dishes
by Averil-Nk
Summary: Valentine's Day Challenge: A few days before Valentine's Day an old wives tale about dish breaking & marriage starts proving to be true.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon just before Valentine's Day. Lucy and Sue were making cookies in the kitchen; they wanted to surprise the team.

- This will be really good… Jack will surely love it – Lucy smiled.

- But Lucy, we are making this for the whole team! – Sue replied blushing, but she had to admit at least to herself that she was hoping this too.

- Indeed, but it will definitely have a great effect on a certain special agent…

- Lucy, I already told you to leave this topic alone… - Sue replied even redder.

- And I told you I won't do that… Somehow I don't want to watch day by day how you two are suffering… You were made for each other, now you should realize this as well…

- Lucy! I thought we already talked about this, this time you have to make use of your matchmaking talent somewhere else.

- Don't be so sure about that… - Lucy smiled, while Sue looked at the cookies, turning her back to her friend.

_If it only depends on the two of them__, they won't be together until they are pensioners…_ - Lucy shook her head. _But I'll take care of them admitting their feelings towards each other._

Suddenly she heard the sound of the doorbell, and left her friend in the kitchen to open the door.

- Hi! – Lucy greeted the man arriving.

- Hi! – the man said. – I thought I would come and see what you are doing.

- Sue is in the kitchen, she will certainly be happy to see you – the woman replied.

Sue had just put the cookies on a plate, and turned around to take them to the living-room. She was scared by the sudden appearance of the man, and dropped the plate on the floor.

Lucy smiled. _He has a great effect on her, no matter how she wants to deny that._

- Hi Jack… - Sue said, after realizing that the love of her life was standing before her. _Goodness me, what he may think of me now… that I'm so scared by even seeing him that I can't even hold a plate in my hands…_

- Hi Sue…_ She is so beautiful… I wish I could kiss her… _

Sue and Jack crouched down at the same time, to gather the cookies and the pieces of the plate. From the sudden movement their heads collided and they looked at each other embarrassed.

- Sorry – Sue looked up, and she was instantly immersed in Jack's brown eyes.

- Sorry – Jack said as well, and got lost in Sue's gaze.

Lucy watched the scene smiling. _They know they were made for each other, even if they don't admit that._

They touched the plate at the same time… and they both felt as if electricity ran through them. Their gazes met, and they were just looking at each other for long seconds. Lucy thought she wouldn't disturb any longer and silently and left the kitchen.

- I see I've had a great effect on you… - Jack found his voice at last.

- Yes… well… Sorry about the reception.

- Sorry for startling you – Jack smiled. – Are we going to kneel here all day or can we stand up? – he asked.

- Oh, I'm sorry… - Sue suddenly stood up; Jack did the same, and they bumped into each other again.

- Sorry… - they said at the same time.

- It looks fate wants us to get closer to each other today… - Jack winked at the woman, and Sue blushed.

- Well… we won't eat any cookies from this… - Sue looked at the plate in her hands, which was now in pieces.

_But at least I got closer to you_… - Jack thought, but he only said, pointing at the cookies on the floor: - Shall I help you clearing these away?

- Thanks, this is very kind of you, but I think I've already caused enough trouble to you today… - Sue smiled weakly.

- You never cause trouble to me – Jack said with his famous smile, and Sue felt she would melt right away.

They picked the cookies from the floor together. – I hope they won't end up like this next time… - Sue said.

- Next time I won't appear so suddenly… - Jack replied smiling. _I don't have anything against you doing that… What I would like the most is that you did this every day… _- Sue blushed at the thought.

- There are some more cookies remaining; fortunately, I didn't put all of them on the plate… - Sue said, after removing all cookies from the floor. – Come and eat the cookies with us, you really deserve that, after helping in clearing away… although it was me who dropped the plate.

- I'll help you any time… in anything … - Jack smiled, and the woman blushed. – But this time I'll pay special attention to that, so it gets to the living room safely.

- That will be good, who knows what surprise Lucy might have for us… - Sue laughed, and they headed towards the living room with another plate of cookies.

- Did you manage to recover from the first shock? – Lucy asked smiling. – Although I know there is no need in asking, I know that you did.

- How did you guess? – Sue laughed. – And indeed, we did… But that cookie is gone – she put the plate on the table.

- Next time I'll tell you if someone arrives, so that you don't have to experience all this again – Lucy smiled.

- And I won't arrive unexpectedly… - Jack added.

- You are really nice, but there is no need for that – Sue replied. – I survived it and didn't suffer long-lasting damages – she smiled.

- And what would we do without you… - Jack said suddenly, and by the time he realized what he had said, it was too late. From Lucy's contented smile he immediately knew what the woman was thinking.

Sue blushed, and changed the topic instead. – Eat from the cookie, if it became the main topic of the day… - she smiled at the man, and he immediately forgot to breathe. Jack took a cookie from the plate, but found it hard to eat, sitting near such a beautiful woman as Sue.

- What happened, Hudson, did you see a UFO? – Lucy laughed.

- What? No, just… this cookie is really good – Jack replied embarrassed.

- Good to hear that, Sue made it especially for you – Lucy replied, and Sue blushed.

- Luce, you know that we made it for the team… - she looked at her friend.

- So are you saying you wouldn't make cookies for Jack? Now he must be really sad and disappointed… You have to console him – she said smiling, as a result of which both Sue and Jack pretended to have discovered something really interesting on the carpet.

- Lucy, when will you stop all this? – Sue gave her friend a piercing look.

- Me? What? – Lucy said with an innocent look. – I haven't done anything bad…

- Girls, this cookie is really good, I'm sure the whole team will love it – Jack said.

- I don't doubt this… - Lucy replied smiling. - But I think that the most important for Sue is that you like it – she added, and both Sue and Jack blushed.

- Yes… Well… I have to go… I still have a few things to do, and I don't want to disturb any longer –Jack said and stood up the couch.

- We are glad you came, right Sue? – Lucy looked at her friend. – I'll go and do the washing-up, see Jack to the door – she told Sue, not giving her time to answer, and disappeared in the kitchen.

- Then… We'll meet tomorrow – Sue found her voice at last.

- Yes… I can't wait – Jack replied, and Sue blushed. – So… thanks for the cookies, they were really good – Jack continued after realizing what he had just said. – So… Bye – he said, and stepped out of the apartment.

- Bye – the woman replied, and stayed in the doorway for several minutes, then joined Lucy in the kitchen.

- Lucy, what was this? – she asked.

- What have I done again? – the woman asked, pretending to be surprised.

- You know it well. You made me and Jack feel embarrassed.

- I only wanted you to realize what is obvious for everyone, except for you two… Sue, Jack loves you and you love him. Everyone sees that, it is just you who don't want to admit it.

- Lucy, we have already talked about this. Jack would never fall in love with a woman like me. He can get any woman he wants, why would he want me… - she said, fighting her tears.

- You are the one he wants. I know that he used to have many girlfriends… but Sue, since you entered his life, this changed completely. Since he met you, he hadn't dated any women… do you know what this means for a man like Jack Hudson? He doesn't date any women, because you are the one whom he loves, he only wants you.

- I wish I could believe you – Sue sighed. – Usually you are right, but I think that now you are wrong.

- But this is the truth. – Lucy replied. – Do you remember Rhonda, the lawyer?

Sue sighed. _How could I forget her…_

- When you entered his life, Jack broke up with her – Lucy continued. – Do you remember when I told you that she doesn't count? Believe me, you are the most important for Jack. He is in love with you. I know, I'm an expert on this field – she winked at her friend.

_I wish you were right__… All my dreams would come true if the man I love more than anything loved me._

Jack walked towards his home in the winter cold smiling. _She was so beautiful as she dropped the plate with the cookies… and when she blushed… but she is always beautiful. I love her so much… I have to tell her, I've been hiding my feelings for too long. The day of love is approaching… and I want to spend it with the woman I love more than anything. Yes… I will tell her that I love her ever since she stormed into my office three years ago… I hope she feels the same… I couldn't bear if it wasn't so._


	2. Chapter 2

Next day Jack arrived to the bullpen cheerfully, which the team immediately noticed.

- You are unusually cheerful today, Jack – Bobby told his best friend. – What happened? Did you admit the love of your life at last that you've been in love with her from the first moment? – he asked grinning.

- What? Bobby, what are you talking about… - Jack replied embarrassed, and was grateful to fate that Sue and Lucy hadn't arrived yet.

- Jack, don't try to deny that, we all know how you feel towards our Sue… Now it is only you who should admit that you are in love with each other.

- That's right, Sparky… - Myles joined the conversation. – But please don't let us wait for too long… it was enough to watch for three years how you are suffering. But it is undoubtedly entertaining how you are embarrassed in each other's company… - he added smiling.

- If only I knew what is so hard in asking her out… - Tara mused. – Everything would go easily after that. Jack, do something at last, I can't wait to be bridesmaid at your wedding.

- Guys, don't you have anything to do then talking about my love life? - Jack asked embarrassed. – I'm sure there are much more important things than this.

- If you are unable to do this, someone has to… - Bobby looked at him. – Otherwise you'll be at the same point as pensioners as well, you secretly gaze at each other from your desks, and look elsewhere when someone sees you… your hands often touch „just by chance", and you look at each other embarrassed… and you think no one realizes what is happening…

- Bobby, shouldn't you plan a Valentine's Day surprise for your girlfriend instead?

- I have done that a long time ago… like Tara… right? – he winked at the woman. – The surprise for both Darcy and Stanley is ready. So we can dedicate all our attention to you – he grinned.

- You all are impossible… - Jack grumbled and turned round to go to his desk and start the daily paperwork, not too enthusiastic at the thought that he would probably have to spend the rest of the day doing this. He didn't notice Sue, who was approaching with cookies in her hands, so they bumped into each other, and from the surprise, she dropped the plate out of her hand. But this time the man caught it, saving the cookies from landing on the floor.

- Sue, this is becoming a tradition for you… - Lucy smiled.

- Did we miss anything? – Bobby asked curiously.

- They did the same yesterday, when Jack came over to visit Sue.

- Mate, you go to visit Sue and you don't tell me about it? – the man pretended to be offended.

- Not as if you have anything to do with it, but yes, I was just walking there and went to see them.

- And you were walking there just by chance… - Myles said knowingly. – And not at all with the intention of seeing our Sue…

- Guys, leave this topic alone… Yesterday I visited Sue and Lucy, and they were preparing cookies; I went to the kitchen to say hello to Sue; she didn't see me and when she turned around, she was scared by my sudden appearance and dropped the plate; this is all.

- Why am I not surprised by this… - Bobby grinned. – You have always had a great influence on women… - he said, and Sue immediately blushed.

- Sue, these days you drop quite a few plates… - Lucy smiled knowingly. – And what does this mean…

- Do you think that… - Tara smiled.

- Yes, that's right – the two women exchanged knowing glances.

- Could you share with us what you are talking about? – Myles asked. – I'm starting to feel stupid…

- Just starting? Then a long road is still ahead of you, Myles… - Lucy grinned.

- Lucy, have you been told that you are really funny? – Myles grumbled.

- Yes, they do that all the time… - the woman smiled.

- So what do you think is so interesting? – Bobby interrupted the conversation.

- According to an old tale, if a woman wants to get married, she starts dropping dishes in the presence of the love of her life, which is an indication to the man that she wants to get married – Lucy explained.

- Interesting tale, but what does it have to do with us? – Jack asked, not understanding anything.

- Oh Jack, it would be good if you could just think a little… - Lucy looked at him indignantly. – And why does Sue drop plates… - she smiled, and both Jack and Sue blushed.

- But Lucy, we are not dating… - Sue said embarrassed.

- But both of you would like that… don't try to deny that, it is obvious from miles – her friend replied. – If only I knew what is so good in suffering day by day, instead of admitting your feelings to each other at last…

- Lucy, you know well that we couldn't do this even if we wanted; inter-unit dating is forbidden by FBI regulations – Sue replied, feeling uncomfortable by her friend's remarks.

- Of course, it is always easy to find excuses… - Lucy shook her head. – You two are impossible…

- Would you stop talking about our private lives at last? – Jack said. – You know, this is a place for work, and we aren't paid to just sit here and chat. Sue and I are friends, very good friends, and it will stay so. FBI regulations are not brought by chance, they had a good reason for that. And now let's return to work, I wouldn't like to spend the evening here.

_I want to be with__ Sue instead… not only tonight, but every night… Despite the regulation. I love her and no regulation can change this._

It had been a tiring day… Sue stepped to the coffee machine tired, to have something which keeps her awake until she gets home. She glanced at Jack from the corner of her eye, hoping that the man doesn't notice she was watching him… but Jack was too busy staring at the woman to realize that. _She is so beautiful, tired, pouring coffee… But she is always beautiful. Nothing would make me happier than to go home to her, if we could spend every day together…_

_I love him so much__… I wish I could spend Valentine's Day with him… And every day after this_ – Sue mused, then with the full cup in her hand, she headed to her desk. _I wish he loved me… He is the man of my dreams and I would do everything for him to love me the same way as I love him. I have never loved anybody so much…_ She was completely lost in her daydreaming, and didn't realize Myles was approaching, so they bumped into each other, and from the sudden fright, Sue dropped the cup, the contents of which ended up on the man.

- Sue, look what you have done! – Myles burst out. – Did you got so lost in your dreams about your prince charming that you don't even recognize ordinary mortals as us?

- Sorry… - Sue said embarrassed.

- Now I can send someone home to get me some clean clothes… - Myles grumbled. – But I would do everything for true love… - he smiled at Sue, who immediately blushed.

- Guys, you really have too much time… - Sue said, recovering from the previous shock. – Maybe I could tell Randy to do something about this… - she winked at the team.

- Sue, if you do that, you will also suffer from that, and I'm not sure you can't imagine a better way of entertainment than spending your day overwhelmed by loads of files… - Bobby grumbled.

- It was good to think about that anyway… - Sue smiled.

- Sue, you won't get away with this – Lucy smiled at her friend. – Now tell me you didn't drop so many dishes intentionally… But love is capable of strange things…

- Lucy! – Sue gave her friend a „you'll see what you'll get at home for this" - look.

- Now what's your problem again? – Lucy asked with an innocent look. – Wouldn't it be simpler if you just told him what you want, instead of breaking all our dishes?

- Lucy, stop it! – Sue replied. – This is just a superstition, invented by someone who didn't have anything better to do.

- If only you knew how many such „superstitions" become reality eventually… - her flatmate said.

- Lucy, you know I don't believe in this, and this won't change in the future either. By the way, aren't you bored by matchmaking yet?

- Do I look like that? – her friend smiled. – But now really, it would be much simpler…

- Lucy, you are not going to change, are you? - Sue sighed and went back to her table. In the meantime she caught Jack's glance… but both of them immediately looked aside embarrassed.

_I must tell her I love her__… I can't hide my feelings for her any more. She has to know that she is the woman of my dreams… the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Yes… this Valentine's Day will be special._


	3. Chapter 3

On Valentine's Day Sue woke up early. She couldn't sleep… She couldn't get rid of the memories of the previous Valentine's Days. _I have always spent the day of love alone, and I'm relieved every year when this day is over… How am I going to survive this… Seeing all my colleagues receiving all kinds of presents from the loves of their lives… I will be the only one to be alone. And the day has just started. When will it be over…_

She went to the kitchen still half asleep, to make herself a coffee… She hoped it would help him wake up and endure the probable sufferings of the day ahead. She saw something unusual at the living room table… something which wasn't there the previous evening. When she went closer, she saw that it was an envelope… _Lucy left me a message? But why did she put it in an envelope?_ – she mused. She opened the envelope and took out a card from it. _Happy Valentine's Day! Follow the roses! I love you_ – she read. She looked round, and saw only then that someone brought lots of roses to the apartment. She stared at the picture amazed… it looked like the flowers were forming a path. _Follow the roses…_ - she repeated, still under the influence of the surprise.

Fulfilling the request, she started following the flowers, which led out of the apartment, down the stairs… out of the building… Where are these going? – she asked herself, and thought the best would be to follow the path formed by them and find out what was going on. The roses led her through the road in front of their block… the nearby square… until they reached their destination at last. Sue was surprised to find that the flowers led her to the park.

Suddenly she saw a familiar person… The man started approaching towards her, and Sue realized the love of her life was standing before her. When he got to the woman, Jack stood before her, and without saying a word, he smiled and put her hands in his. They looked at each other for long seconds… both of them were unable to speak.

- Sue – the man found his voice at last. – I have to tell you something… something which I should have done a long time ago. When three years ago you stormed into my office, I immediately knew you are the woman whom I had waited for all my life… the woman who makes my breathing stop and my heartbeat race… the woman whom I love more than anything. You mean much more to me than anyone else in this world… But I refused to admit this for years. I tried to fight my feelings, but I had to realize that all my efforts for this were in vain… I love you, Sue… from the moment I saw you.

Sue listened to the man with tears in her eyes. _I can't believe that what I have always been dreaming of has become reality… But I fear all this is a dream and by the time I wake up, everything disappears… But it seams so real… Jack, holding my hands and repeating how much he loves me…_

- Jack… - Sue said, fighting her tears. – You can't imagine how long I have been dreaming of this moment… I love you too… from the very first moment – she said, lost in Jack's beautiful brown eyes.

- Ever since you entered my life, I know that you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, Sue – Jack smiled at the woman, and then knelt before her. – Sue Thomas, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?

Sue was unable to express her feelings with words, so she answered the man's question the way her heart told her to do: she knelt down and kissed him.

- I love you, Sue – the man repeated, when they parted to get some much needed air. – More than anything – he smiled, and kissed the woman again.

_I love her and I know that this is going to last forever._

_This is my most beautiful Valentine's Day… I love him and I know that our love is going to last forever._


End file.
